Once Upon a Time
by keanijun
Summary: Kumpulan Oneshoot Chanbaek : CH4 - Sedikit cerita keluarga Park Chanyeol bersama suami dan kedua jagoannya. (Chanbaek / Chanyeol / Baekhyun / Other Cast) YAOI.
1. Morning mood

Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan tawa gemasnya melihat wajah tertidur Baekhyun. Bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka dengan dengkuran halus membuat Chanyeol nyaris lepas kendali dan menyerang si mungil di bawahnya.

"lihatlah pipi ini, bagaimana bisa begitu halus?" Chanyeol mengusak kedua pipi Baekhyun dengan hidungnya hingga ia merasa puas. Namun Baekhyun seolah tidak merasakan apapun karena ia tidak menunjukan bahwa tidurnya terganggu.

"rambutnya juga wangi, hmm.." Chanyeol mengendusi rambut Baekhyun dan mengusaknya pelan. "lembut pula."

Chanyeol turun ke leher Baekhyun dan mulai mengendusinya hingga turun ke tonjolan di dada Baekhyun dan mulai mengecupinya pelan.

"nghh..." baekhyun melenguh pelan namun masih enggan untuk membuka matanya. Chanyeol melanjutkan aksinya dengan tonjolan yang satunya sedang tangannya mulai turun dan membelai sesuatu yang ada di selakangan Baekhyun. Dengan gerakan teratur ia memanjakan dua titik sensitif kekasihnya dan itu sukses membuat Baekhyun bangun dari tidurnya.

"ahh.. Chan...nghh.. Janghann.."

Baekhyun berusaha menghentikan pergerakan Chanyeol namun itu sia-sia saat Chanyeol menambah kecepatan tangannya pada selatan Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang pasrah hanya menempatkan tangannya pada sisi bantal dan menikmati service dari Chanyeol.

"eunghh.. Ahh.. Hmm.. Ahh.. Chan.. Aku keluar.."

Chanyeol semakin beringas mengurut milik Baekhyun dan menggigiti dadanya. Tidak peduli Baekhyun yang mencengkram rambutnya pertanda ia sudah dekat.

"chann.. Ahhh.. Hhh.. Keluar.. Ahh.. Keluar..."

Tubuh Baekhyun menggelepar di bawah Chanyeol saat merasakan pelepasannya. Matanya terpejam dan kepalanya ia dongakkan.

Chanyeol melepaskan cengkraman tangan Baekhyun dibawahnya dan membawa jari-jari cantik itu pada kecupan-kecupan hangat sembari Baekhyun selesai dengan euphorianya.

Chanyeol sangat pengertian dalam hal ini. Ia selalu membiarkan Baekhyun menikmati pelepasannya sebelum melanjutkan kegiatan yang berikutnya.

Baekhyun yang mulai sadar menatap Chanyeol dengan sayu. Bagaimana tidak, ia terlalu lelah akibat permainan Chanyeol semalam dan pagi ini Chanyeol membuatnya melepaskan sperma lagi.

"sudah kubilang jangan. Kenapa kau menyebalkan." baekhyun berkata dengan suara seraknya dan hanga ditanggapi kekehan oleh Chanyeol.

"kau sangat indah saat tidur, aku tidak bisa tahan untuk tidak menyentuhmu." Chanyeol yang masih mengukung Baekhyun dibawahnya segera mendaratkan kecupan-kecupan diseluruh wajah Baekhyun dan membuat Baekhyun merasa geli.

"berhenti yeol, kau belum mandi." Baekhyun berusaha mendorong tubuh Chanyeol namun itu sia-sia karena tubuh Chanyeol lebih besar daripada Baekhyun.

"baekhyun, tetaplah disini. Aku tidak bisa jauh-jauh darimu." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lembut sembari mengelus rambut Baekhyun.

"kau adalah segalanya untuk ku, aku sangat mencintaimu lebih dari apapun." Chanyeol berlanjut dengan mengecup kedua pipi Baekhyun.

"kau manja, ceroboh, cerewet, dan cengeng." Chanyeol mengecup pucuk hidung Baekhyun. "tapi aku tetap mencintaimu."

"Aku tidak pernah merasa selemah dan sekuat ini dalam satu waktu. Aku merasa tak berdaya jika itu tentangmu, namun disatu waktu aku merasa harus kuat untung bisa melindungimu, mengamankanmu hanya untuk ku." Chanyeol mengecup dahi Baekhyun lembut dan penuh perasaan. Baekhyun pun hanya memejamkan mata, ia bisa merasakan rasa cinta Chanyeol yang begitu besar untuknya.

Chanyeol menyudahi kecupan itu dan menatap mata Baekhyun dalam, begitupun Baekhyun yang membalas tatapan itu.

"Byun Baekhyun..." Chanyeol mulai membuka suara.

"Brakkk.."

"Yakk! Apa yang kau lakukan Baek, kenapa kau menendangku?!" chanyeol menepuk pantatnya yang mendarat mulus di lantai kamar sedangkan Baekhyun tertawa kencang.

"Itu salahmu yeol, kenapa kau banyak bicara dan bertingkah seperti akan melamarku?!"

Chanyeol tidak membalas perkataan Baekhyun dan berusaha berdiri sambil memegang pantatnya. Baekhyun yang melihat itu tertawa semakin kencang sembari menuju ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Namun tepat saat ia menutup pintu, ia melihat benda berkilau melingkar di jari manisnya. Baekhyun mengamati benda itu dan ia tidak ingat pernah memakai yang seperti ini sebelumnya. Baekhyun juga tidak mengenakan cincin beberapa bulan terakhir bahkan tadi malam sebelum tidur.

Dengan hati-hati ia membuka pintu kamar mandi lebar-lebar dan menemukan Chanyeol sedang berdiri di dekat ranjang sambil menatapnya.

"Baekhyun, ayo menikah."

Sesuatu yang paling emosional yang pernah Baekhyun dengar seumur hidupnya dan Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan air matanya, jadi ia menutup sebagian wajahnya dengan tangan dan berjalan perlahan ke arah Chanyeol.

Hingga saat ada di depan kekasihnya, tangisan Baekhyun semakin kencang dan membuat Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun dalam pelukannya.

Tanpa Baekhyun mengatakannya, Chanyeol tau jawabannya. Bahkan jika Baekhyun menolaknya mentah-mentah, Chanyeol tetap akan memaksanya karena baginya Baekhyun adalah segalanya. Sesuatu yang hanya berhak dimiliki oleh chanyeol.

"Park Baekhyun, cintaku, hidupku." Chanyeol mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun lagi. "Aku mencintaimu."


	2. Listen to Me

Baekhyun dengan riang masuk ke dalam studio musik Chanyeol sambil menenteng tas berisi kotak makan siang. Hari ini Baekhyun memang memiliki janji dengan Chanyeol untuk menggarap lagu terbarunya. Baekhyun berinisiatif untuk membawakan makan siang untuk produser sekaligus sahabatnya sejak kecil itu.

"Aku tidak tau kau akan datang cepat." Chanyeol berdiri dari kursinya saat menyadari Baekhyun datang. Kemudian ia melakukan sedikit peregangan sebelum menghampiri Baekhyun yang membongkar tas makan siang di atas meja.

"Apa itu?"

"Aku membawa makan siang untuk kita. Kau pasti belum makan."

"Woahh.. Terima kasih Baek. Kau memang pengertian." Chanyeol mengelus surai Baekhyun pelan sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menunduk dan fokus pada kotak makan siang itu.

"Jadi, bisakah kita makan sekarang?"

"Tentu. Silahkan menikmati tuan Park."

Mereka berdua menikmati makan siang dengan tenang. Satu-satu nya yang membuat berisik hanya Chanyeol yang terus memuji bahwa masakan Baekhyun sangat lezat. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menanggapi dengan kekehan kecil karena ia sepenuhnya menikmati makanannya.

"Oh ya, Baek. Bagaimana menurutmu tentang demo yang aku kirimkan kemarin?"

Baekhyun yang tengah membereskan sisa makan siang mereka menatap Chanyeol yang duduk di depan komputernya. "Bagus. Hanya saja, aku belum menemukan perasaan yang pas untuk membawakan lagu itu."

"Ahh.. Begitu rupanya." Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti dan sejenak berpikir. "Bagaimana jika kau coba dulu. Aku akan membantumu."

Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Chanyeol dan duduk di kursi sebelah pria itu. "Tapi sebelumnya, bisakah kau menjelaskan makna lagu ini? Maksudku, aku ingin tau bagaimana sudut pandangmu tentang ini."

Chanyeol menyanggupinya. "Lagu ini sebenarnya sangat sederhana, hanya tentang cinta yang datang tanpa disadari dan terus tumbuh seiring waktu berjalan. Aku menjelaskan tentang bagaimana tahapan itu berjalan. Jika kau ada di usia muda maka cinta adalah tentang emosi dan hasrat untuk memiliki, sesuatu seperti itu sangat menggebu. Tapi seiring kita semakin dewasa, cinta itu tentang logika dan menjadi lebih rasional. Kita akan memberi cinta itu pada sesuatu yang kita butuhkan dan hasrat itu mulai hilang. "

Baekhyun mengangguk paham. Pikirannya mencerna semua yang penjelasan Chanyeol dan berusaha untuk menempatkan dirinya dalam situasi tersebut. Definisi cinta miliknya dan Chanyeol sedikit berbeda namun ia masih bisa menangkap esensi yang Chanyeol tuangkan.

"Apa itu seperti saat kita dewasa, kita tidak memaksakan harus memiliki orang yang kita cintai?"

Chanyeol menjentikan jarinya. "Ya. Semacam itu."

"Baiklah aku akan mencobanya."

Baekhyun memulai rekaman percobaannya. Sesekali Chanyeol membantunya jika ada bagian yang kurang tepat. Terkadang mereka melakukan eksperimen kecil dengan mengubah beberapa bagian lagu untuk mendapat hasil terbaik. Hingga tidak terasa 13 jam berlalu saat Baekhyun menyelesaikan rekamannya itu.

"Kerja bagus, Baek." Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun saat pria itu keluar dari ruang rekamannya. Baekhyun juga membalas pelukan pria itu. Baekhyun merasa begitu berterima kasih karena Chanyeol bekerja keras untuk comebacknya nanti.

Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk istirahat sejenak sebelum pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Obrolan ringan mengiringi kesunyian di studio karena sudah lewat tengah malam saat mereka menyandarkan punggung kelehan mereka di sofa. Sekaligus Baekhyun menunggu seseorang yang akan menjemputnya dari studio.

"Baek.."

"Hmm..?" Baekhyun hanya menjawab dengan deheman karena terlalu lelah.

"Apa kau masih ingat pertemuan pertama kita?"

Baekhyun membuka matanya yang semula terpejam dan menoleh pada Chanyeol disampingnya yang menatap langit-langit studio.

"Tentu saja. Memangnya kenapa?"

Chanyeol menghela napas pelan dan tersenyum tipis.

"Aku masih ingat, saat itu aku baru pindah ke sekolah kita. Sebagai anak laki-laki aku cukup pemalu, bahkan hanya untuk berkenalan dengan teman-teman di kelas."

Baekhyun tertawa, "hahaha.. Kau benar Chan. Bahkan aku masih ingat wajahmu yang terlihat ketakutan."

Melihat mata Baekhyun yang membentuk eyesmile membuat Chanyeol otomatis ikut tersenyum.

"Bagaimana tidak ketakutan jika semua orang disekolah membullyku. Mereka terus mengataiku aneh, apalagi dengan telingaku yang lebar ini."

"Tapi suatu hari, ada seseorang yang merubah keadaan itu." Chanyeol melanjutkan, "dia anak laki-laki yang meminjamkan sapu tangannya padaku."

Chanyeol beralih menatap Baekhyun yang tidak melepas atensinya pada Chanyeol. Mata mereka bersitatap, tak terelakan. Seolah itu terkunci dan mereka merasakan sesuatu memercik di bawah rusuk-rusuk. Sensasi yang menyenangkan.

"Jika hari itu kau tidak datang padaku, mungkin saja tidak ada Chanyeol seperti hari ini. Tidak akan ada Chanyeol yang percaya diri, tidak ada Chanyeol yang pemberani."

"Kau memberiku kekuatan, Baek. Kau terus mendorongku untuk berani dan menggapai semua mimpiku. Bahkan ketika aku merasa tidak bisa lagi menciptakan musik yang indah, kau selalu bisa menjadi sumber inspirasiku."

"Chan..." Baekhyun berkata dengan suara bergetar. Bohong jika ia tidak terharu dengan kata-kata Chanyeol. Chanyeol seolah membuat Baekhyun menjadi pahlawan dalam hidup pria itu.

"Baekhyun, kau sangat berharga bagiku."

Chanyeol bangkit dan duduk lebih dekat dengan Baekhyun sehingga dia bisa melihat jelas wajah Baekhyun yang tersapu cahaya remang disitu.

Baekhyun tidak berubah. Kulitnya masih saja putih bersih dengan rona kemeran di tulang pipi. Bibir mungil yang tipis itu samar berwarna pinkish. Walau gurat lelah terlihat di sekeliling matanya, bahkan kantong matanya terlihat tebal, namun itu tak membuat Baekhyun kehilangan sinar indah di matanya. Baekhyun sangat cantik.

Chanyeol mengulum senyum tipisnya dan menarik napas pelan.

"Baekhyun, kau tau, bukan hanya sifatku yang berubah karenamu. Tapi ada sesuatu lain, sesuatu yang lebih dalam." Chanyeol menjeda, "dan aku tidak tau apa yang harus kulakukan dengan ini."

Chanyeol mengeratkan genggaman pada tangannya sendiri.

"Baekhyun-ah.."

"Sebenarnya aku..."

"Tring!"

Baekhyun segera menyambar ponselnya yang berbunyi

"Yeol, dia sudah menjemputku. Ayo, kau harus bertemu dengannya!"

Belum selesai Chanyeol mencerna situasi, Baekhyun sudah menariknya keluar dengan sedikit tergesa. Hingga saat tiba di tempat parkir, ia melihat sebuah mobil hitam dengan wanita cantik berdiri di dekatnya.

"Baekhyunie!" wanita itu berseru dan berhambur memeluk Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang melihatnya hanya diam mematung.

"Yeon, aku merindukanmu." Baekhyun membalas pelukan wanita itu kemudian menggiringnya ke samping Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, kenalkan, dia Taeyeon dan dia baru pulang dari Amerika. Dan Tae, ini Chanyeol."

Chanyeol menyambar tangan Taeyeon sesaat setelah wanita itu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aku Taeyeon. Aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Orang yang sering Baekhyunie ceritakan padaku." ujar Taeyeon dengan senyumnya.

"Eumm.. Ya, aku Park Chanyeol."

"Yeol, ada sesuatu yang ingin ku katakan padamu." itu Baekhyun.

"Sebenarnya, aku dan Taeyeon.." Baekhyun menjeda, "Kami.." Baekhyun perlahan menggenggam tangan Taeyeon.

Dan Chanyeol secara tiba-tiba merasa takut dengan apa yang akan dia dengar karena apa yang Baekhyun lakukan cukup memberi gambaran.

"Kami pacaran..."

Sesuatu seperti runtuh dalam dada Chanyeol.

"Dan mungkin, akan menikah.."

Segala sesuatu berjalan begitu cepat. Itu semua datang dalam satu periode waktu dengan hantaman yang kuat dalam hati Chanyeol. Ia sedang tidak bisa berpikir karena ada sesuatu yang tiba-tiba kacau dalam pikirannya. Tanpa sadar jari tangannya seperti mengkerut.

"Benarkah?"

Chanyeol harap itu mimpi.

"Ya, kami sudah merencanakannya."

Chanyeol juga sudah punya rencana untuk malam ini.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tak pernah bercerita padaku Baekhyunie?"

Chanyeol menjerit dalam hatinya. Kenapa semua tidak bisa berjalan sesuai apa yang ia harapkan? Apa mimpinya sudah berakhir sekarang?

"Ya, aku memang belum mengungkap hubunganku dengan Taeyeon pada orang manapun kecuali orang tua kami. Kau orang luar yang pertama tau. "

Chanyeol sadar, dia bukan apa-apa.

"Baiklah, Chan. Kami harus segera pergi. Kau tau, aku sangat merindukannya."

"Sampai jumpa, Chanyeol." Taeyeon melambaikan tangannya saat mereka masuk kedalam mobil.

Chanyeol hanya membalas dengan senyum tipis yang nyatanya berat untuk dia munculkan. Mobil itu semakin menjauhi area parkir studio. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang mematung disana.

Chanyeol seperti tidak menapak. Perasaannya kacau bukan main. Euphoria bahagia yang dia rasakan tadi entah hilang kemana. Hanya ada rasa kosong dan sesuatu yang menyakitkan seperti tergores dalam dadanya.

Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun.

Mataharinya, kekuatannya, cintanya.

Baekhyunnya yang manis.

Harusnya senyum cerah itu hanya milik Chanyeol.

Mata indah itu, sinarnya hanya untuk Chanyeol.

Seluruh hatinya, pikir akalnya, harus beserta Chanyeol sebagai yang terkuat disana.

Baekhyun, hidupnya.

Baekhyun harus pergi.

Chanyeol melangkah gontai kembali kedalam studio. Ia membanting pintu dan menguncinya seolah ruang itu hanya milik kesedihannya. Dia duduk kembali ke kurisnya dan matanya tak sengaja menilik track di komputernya.

Ia mengulang rekaman itu sepanjang malam. Tanpa jeda. Karena itu yang bisa menutup sesaknya-nyatanya membuka luka. Selalu akan menjadi yang terakhir dia dengarkan. Hingga tiba pagi berikutnya, orang lain yang harus mematikan rekaman itu untuknya.

Dan sesuatu yang lain tersimpan dalam komputernya, tanpa ada yang tau. Sebuah lagu demo dengan versi lain bersama pesan singkat di akhir intronya,

"Baekhyun, menikahlah denganku."


	3. My Big Baby

Chanyeol dengan santai membawa langkahnya ke perpustakaan kampus. Tidak dia hiraukan pekikan tertahan dari para gadis yang mengidolakan dia. Tidak heran jika melihat betapa tampannya Chanyeol, si presiden mahasiswa, para gadis itu mendadak seperti orang gila. Selain berprestasi, Chanyeol juga ahli dalam bidang musik. Pria bertelinga lebar itu juga merupakan salah satu 'artis' andalan kampusnya.

Chanyeol masuk dan dengan cepat ia sudah sampai di pojok perpustakaan. Chanyeol meletakan tasnya di atas meja yang mana disana juga ada satu tas lainnya. Chanyeol mulai menyusuri perpustakaan dari rak ke rak hingga ia menemukan seseorang sedang melompat-lompat untuk menggapai buku di rak atas. Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan senyumnya, lalu ia menghampirinya.

"Baekhyunie.."

Pria kecil di depannya menoleh kemudian berseru, "Chanyeolie!" sebelum akhirnya ia menerjang Chanyeol dengan pelukan.

Chanyeol sedikit terhuyung karena tubrukan itu, tapi ia terbiasa karena Baekhyun selalu bertingkah begitu. Chanyeol segera membalas pelukan Baekhyun, menenggelamkan pria mungil itu tubuhnya. Dan dengan gemas ia mengusak hidungnya di rambut si mungil hingga si mungil ikut terkekeh.

"Kenapa Yeoli lama sekali, Baekie sudah menunggu dari tadi." Baekhyun mencebikkan bibirnya kesal, tak tau bahwa itu membuat Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Maaf baby, aku tadi masih ada rapat." ujar Chanyeol sambil merapikan rambut Baekhyun dan kacamata berlensa bundar yang bertengger di hidung mungil kekasihnya itu.

"Tapi itu tadi lamaaa sekali. Baekie sampai bosan, Kyungsoo juga sudah pulang lebih dulu karena Jongin mengajaknya kencan."

Chanyeol menangkup pipi gembil Baekhyun. "Baiklah, maafkan aku baby. Aku tidak mengabarimu dulu."

"Tapi jangan diulangi lagi."

Chanyeol mengangguk dan mengecup kening Baekhyun. "Jadi, kenapa tadi kau melompat-lompat?"

"Baekkie ingin mengambil buku di rak atas Yeollie, tapi itu terlalu tinggi." adu Baekhyun seperti anak kecil.

Chanyeol kemudian mengambil buku tersebut dan menggiring Baekhyun kembali ke meja mereka.

"Bagaimana kelasmu hari ini baby?"

"Kau tau Yeol, Prof. Kang sangat menyebalkan. Dia memberi tugas yang sangat banyak."

"Tapi kekasihku ini jadi anak yang pintar kan?"

"Huum.." Baekhyun menggangguk mantab dan Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan tangannya untuk mencubit hidung Baekhyun. Kekasihnya ini memang sangat menggemaskan.

Baekhyun melanjutkan untuk mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya sedangkan Chanyeol disitu hanya memperhatikan Baekhyun, sesekali ia juga mengajari Baekhyun yang kesulitan. Chanyeol adalah seorang mahasiswa ekonomi bisnis sedangkan Baekhyun ada di jurusan musik. Namun, karena Chanyeol cukup mumpuni di bidang musik, maka ia bisa membantu Baekhyun.

Hari sudah menjadi sore ketika Baekhyun menyelesaikan tugas-tugasnya. Dia segera membereskan barang-barangnya dengan di bantu Chanyeol. Kemudian mereka berjalan beriringan ke tempat parkir kampus yang cukup jauh.

"Hoammm..." Baekhyun menguap lebar dan menutup dengan tangan kirinya sedangkan tangan kanannya ada di genggaman Chanyeol. Baekhyun sejak keluar dari perpustakaan berjalan dengan sedikit terseok dan Chanyeol cukup peka jika kekasihya sedang mengantuk.

"Apa Baekie mau Yeoli gendong?" tawar Chanyeol.

"Tidak Yeoli, Baeki bisa jalan sendiri."

Setelah mengatakan itu Baekhyun nyaris jatuh karena tidak menyadari ada batu di depannya. Chanyeol yang melihat itu langsung sigap menaikan Baekhyun ke punggungnya walau dihadiahi rengekan dari si mungil.

"Yeoli, turunkan Baekie. Nanti Yeoli lelah."

"Sstt.. Sudahlah, Baekie menurut saja. Atau nanti Yeoli tinggal disini." ancaman Chanyeol kali ini berhasil karena Baekhyun langsung mengeratkan pelukan pada leher kekasihnya.

Matahari sore yang membelah pepohonan menjadi teman mereka di sepanjang jalan. Udara yang berhembus pelan membuat siapa saja merasa nyaman dengan suasana ini. Sepasang kekasih ini juga menikmati momen mereka. Baekhyun yang memang sudah mengantuk berat hanya bisa menyandarkan kepalanya dengan nyaman pada punggung Chanyeol. Aroma maskulin dari Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun merasa tenang dan lelahnya sedikit demi sedikit hilang. Matanya terasa sangat berat hingga akhirnya ia masuk ke alam mimpinya.

Chanyeol berjalan perlahan. Ia tidak ingin terburu-buru dan membuat Baekhyun tidak nyaman dan terbangun dari tidurnya. Chanyeol tau bahwa Baekhyun sebenarnya kelelahan. Beberapa malam sebelumnya Baekhyun disibukkan dengan tugas dan projek yang menumpuk hingga ia kurang tidur. Chanyeol sebenarnya sudah memperingati Baekhyun akan hal ini namun si kecil tidak menggubrisnya karena terlalu antusias pada projek musikalnya.

Saat tiba di mobil, Chanyeol menurunkan Baekhyun ke kursi penumpang dengan hati-hati. Chanyeol juga memasangkan jaket dan sabuk pengaman pada Baekhyun. Tak lupa ia mengecup sekitaran wajah Baekhyun mulai dari dahi, pipi, dan terakhir bibir merah muda yang menjadi candu Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengemudikan mobil ke apartemen mereka berdua. Di perjalanan fokusnya terbagi pada jalanan dan Baekhyun disampingnya yang tidur begitu tenang. Sesekali Chanyeol akan menggenggam tangan Baekhyun untuk menyalurkan kehangatan karena tangan mungil kesayangannya terasa dingin. Hingga tiba di apartemen, Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun hingga ke kamar mereka.

Selesai dengan membaringkan Baekhyun, Chanyeol kemudian menyiapkan air hangat dan menyeka tubuh Baekhyun yang telah ia tanggalkan pakaiannya. Bohong jika hal ini mudah bagi Chanyeol karena nyatanya hanya dengan melihat mulusnya kulit perut Baekhyun sudah membuat sesuatu di selakangannya berdiri. Namun, ia berusaha menahan mati-matian untuk tidak menuruti birahinya.

Setelah itu Chanyeol mengoleskan minyak angin pada perut dan dada Baekhyun, kemudian naik ke sekitaran leher, turun ke telapak kaki, dan yang terakhir telapak tangan Baekhyun. Barulah Chanyeol memakaikan piyama serta kaos kaki agar kekasihnya tetap hangat. Jika kalian mau tau, Baekhyun sangat suka tidur dengan memakai kaos kaki sehingga tidurnya lebih nyenyak. Tak lupa ia menyelimuti Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat hasil kerjanya karena Baekhyun kini terlihat seperti bayi. Walau kenyataannya Baekhyun memang bayi besar miliknya.

Kini saatnya Chanyeol untuk membersihkan diri. Ia berlalu ke kamar mandi dan menikmati shower panas yang memanjakan tubuhnya. Dua minggu ini dia seolah tidak punya waktu istirahat yang cukup. Pikiran dan waktunya terforsir habis hingga saat tiba di apartemen, ia hanya ingin langsung tidur. Sebentar lagi akan ada peringatan hari jadi yayasan yang menaungi kampus mereka. Acara kali ini memang dirancang sematang mungkin oleh Chanyeol karena ia ingin memberikan yang terbaik selama masa jabatannya.

Beruntung Baekhyun cukup pengertian hingga tidak merengek untuk kencan mingguan mereka dan membiarkan Chanyeol istirahat selagi ada waktu walau sebentar. Namun disisi lain Chanyeol merasa begitu bersalah karena kesibukannya membuat perhatiannya pada Baekhyun berkurang hingga ia sering mendapati Baekhyun hanya makan sehari sekali atau bahkan tidak makan sama sekali. Itu karena Baekhyun terus-terusan mengkonsumsi makanan ringan yang tidak sehat hingga ia kenyang. Bahkan hari ini Baekhyun menjadikan satu mangkuk es krim sebagai sarapan dan dua cup jumbo sebagai makan siang. Beruntung Kyungsoo membawa bekal dan berbaik hati untuk memberikan itu-mengancam untuk segera makan- pada Baekhyun.

Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi dengan balutan handuk yang menutup sebatas pinggang untuk kemudian meraih satu setel piyama dan memakainya dengan cepat.

Kemudian ia membaringkan tubuh di samping Baekhyun dan melingkarkan lengannya di badan kekasihnya. Chanyeol memandangi wajah Baekhyun yang benar-benar tenang. Walau Baekhyun terkadang sangat menyebalkan dan manja, namun semua sifat itu yang berhasil membuat ia jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun. Ia merasa ingin melindungi Baekhyun selama yang ia bisa. Chanyeol sangat mencintai Baekhyun dan itu tidak akan berubah sampai kapan pun.

"Selamat tidur Baekhyunie." begitu Chanyeol mengakhiri harinya beserta sebuah kecupan ringan pada pelipis Baekhyun, lalu ikut terbawa ke alam mimpinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

15 minute later

.

.

"Hiks.. Yeoli.. Bangun.."

Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya saat sesuatu mengganggu tidurnya. Dan itu ia kenali sebagai suara Baekhyun.

"Baekhyunie, ada apa?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan kepala belum sepenuhnya terangkat dari bantal, begitupun matanya yang masih sedikit terpejam.

"Hikss.. Yeoli.. Hiks.. Kepala Baekie sakit... Hiks..."

Chanyeol terduduk dan mengulurkan tangannya pada dahi Baekhyun untuk mendapati bahwa badan Baekhyun sangat panas. Wajah Baekhyun juga terlihat pucat dan mengeluarkan keringat dingin

Chanyeol menghela napas dalam. Sepertinya ia tidak akan istirahat lagi karena bayi besarnya akan sangat rewel saat sedang sakit.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Terinspirasi dari keimutan Baekhyun yang ada di EXO CBX Travel the world on Exo's Ladder. Jun gemes setengah mati lihat Baekhyun pake kemeja biru kebesaran plus kacamata yang bikin dia kelihatan kek bayi.

.

.

Sekian


	4. Park Family

Baekhyun menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak pada si bungsu Jesper saat ia melihat anak itu melempar semua isi kulkas dan membuat dapurnya berantakan. Baekhyun baru saja kembali untuk menidurkan Jackson yang sedang sakit dan kini anak bungsunya yang kembali berulah. Dengan langkah besar Baekhyun menghampiri Jesper dan mengangkat anak itu dalam gendongannya.

"Apa yang sedang Jes lakukan? Kenapa Jes mengeluarkan semua isi kulkas?"

"Ibu, aku ingin jeli yang dibeli ayah kemarin."

"Tapi itu sudah habis."

Jesper mencebikkan bibirnya, ia seperti berusaha menahan tangis. "Kemarin Jes masih menyisakan lima, bu."

Baekhyun menyeka air mata Jesper dengan ibu jarinya dan mendaratkan kecupan pada pipi merah anaknya. "Kakak Jack memakannya. Bukankah Jes harus berbagi dengan kakak Jack?"

"Hiks.. Aku mau jeli bu! Kembalikan jeli ku! Hiks.." Jesper meronta dari gendongan Baekhyun sehingga ia terpaksa menurunkan Jesper dari gendongannya.

"Cupp.. Cup.. Ibu akan telepon ayah untuk membeli jelinya lagi sayang."

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Benarkah bu?" Jesper memandang Baekhyun dengan mata berharapnya yang membuat Baekhyun seperti melihat dirinya sendiri di masa lalu.

"Iya, Jes tenang saja. Sekarang Jes pergi bermain di ruang tengah, ibu akan membersihkan ini semua."

Sepeninggalan Jesper dari dapur, Baekhyun mulai membereskan semua kekacauan yang Jesper buat. Ia memunguti buah-buahan yang menggelinding di sekitaran dapur, kemudian menyusun botol air dan beberapa makanan ringan seperti semula. Baekhyun mendesah melihat beberapa sayuran yang akan ia masak besok pagi sudah rusak, sepertinya terinjak oleh Jesper. Tapi beruntung Jesper tidak menumpahkan semangkuk sup yang Baekhyun sisihkan untuk Chanyeol saat suaminya itu pulang kerja.

"IBU.. ADIK JES NAKAL!"

"HUWAA... IBU!"

Baekhyun yang mendengar suara ribut langsung keluar dari dapur dan menghampiri mereka yang ada di kamar anak-anak. Dan benar, di dalam Jesper dan Jackson sedang menangis keras. Jesper tertelungkup di lantai, sedangkan Jackson masih ada di atas ranjang dengan tangisan yang sama kerasnya dengan Jesper, wajahnya juga memerah akibat demam tinggi.

"Ya Tuhan, ada apa ini."

Baekhyun langsung menggendong Jesper dan berusaha menenangkan anak itu lebih dulu, namun tangisan Jackson juga membuat Baekhyun harus menenangkan anak sulungnya juga.

"Jackson, tenang dulu sayang." Baekhyun mengelus punggung Jackson perlahan.

"HUWAA... SAKIT!" Jesper menangis lebih keras dari sebelumnya dan Baekhyun menyadari ada sebuah benjolan di kepala Jesper.

"Ssstt.. Jesper jangan menangis. Ibu akan mengobatinya."

Baru saja Baekhyun berdiri dari ranjang, Jackson memegangi tangan Baekhyun dan tidak membiarkan Baekhyun pergi dari kamar.

"Ibu.. Hiks.. Hiks..".

"Hey Jackson sayang, ibu harus mengobati adik Jes dulu." Baekhyun mengelus kepala Jackson agar membuat anaknya mengerti. Namun itu sia-sia karena anak itu sekarang malah melingkarkan tangannya di badan Baekhyun.

"Baek?"

Chanyeol yang saat itu baru tiba dari kantor langsung menghampiri mereka karena mendengar suara tangisan kedua anaknya. Baekhyun membuang napas lega saat melihat Chanyeol pulang disaat yang tepat.

"Ada apa Baek, kenapa Jack menangis dan... Astaga ada apa dengan kepala Jes..."

"Ceritanya panjang Yeol, sekarang tolong temani Jackson, aku akan mengobati Jes dulu."

Jackson yang melihat Chanyeol menghampirinya langsung merentangkan tangan meminta gendong pada ayahnya dan Chanyeol segera menyamankan Jackson pada pelukannya. Sedangkan Baekhyun membawa Jesper ke dapur dan menyiapkan air es untuk mengompres kepala Jesper yang benjol.

"Jes tahan dulu, ibu harus mengompres ini."

Baekhyun dengan hati-hati menempelkan kain basah itu pada kepala Jesper yang dibalas dengan isakan dan rengekan.

"Hikss.. Sakit bu."

"Jesper tahan dulu, ini tidak akan lama."

Baekhyun dengan telaten mengompres kepala Jesper hingga benjolan itu mengecil dan meninggalkan bekas kemerahan. Sesekali ia juga meniupinya agar Jesper merasa lebik baik. Sedangkan Jesper sudah tertidur di pangkuannya. Kemudian Baekhyun membawa Jesper ke kamar anak-anak dan membaringkannya di ranjang yang berseberangan dengan ranjang Jackson.

Jackson juga sudah tertidur di pelukan Chanyeol yang ikut berbaring di sebelahnya.

Setelah itu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun keluar dari kamar anak mereka.

"Yeol, kau mau makan atau mandi dulu?"

"Aku akan makan lalu mandi."

"Baiklah, aku siapkan makanannya."

Chanyeol menahan tangan Baekhyun yang akan pergi ke dapur. "Aku akan melakukannya sendiri, Baek. Sekarang kau masuk kamar dan istirahatlah."

"Tapi Chan, kau pasti..."

"Tidak.. Tidak ada bantahan. Sekarang masuklah kamar dan buat dirimu nyaman."

"Baiklah, aku akan menyiapkan air hangat saja."

Chanyeol memegang kedua pundak Baekhyun dan menatap langsung pada mata suami mungilnya.

"Baekhyunie, dengarkan aku." Chanyeol mengelus kepala Baekhyun pelan. "Sekarang masuklah ke kamar dan berbaring. Kau harus istirahat dulu. Mengerti?"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Hatinya menghangat mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Chanyeol.

"Pergilah." Chanyeol menghadiahi kecupan di kening Baekhyun dan pergi menuju dapur.

Baekhyun kemudian masuk ke dalam mereka dan berbaring di atas ranjang. Punggungnya terasa akan patah dan kakinya kesemutan.

Hari ini ia punya begitu banyak pekerjaan di rumah, ditambah lagi Jackson yang sakit dan Jesper sedikit lebih rewel dari biasanya. Baekhyun ingin mengeluh, tapi ia sadar bahwa ini adalah tanggung jawabnya.

Chanyeol pasti juga lebih lelah, itu yang selalu Baekhyun pikirkan. Pria itu mengurus pekerjaan dari pagi hingga malam dan terkadang harus lembur. Tak jarang juga Chanyeol pergi ke luar negeri untuk mengurus kontrak dengan perusahaan asing. Namun suaminya itu tidak pernah mengeluh ataupun mengatakan ia lelah. Bahkan saat ada di rumah, ia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk membantu pekerjaan Baekhyun dan mengurus anak-anak. Chanyeol juga tidak pernah lupa untuk menghubungi Baekhyun disela-sela kesibukannya.

Chanyeol yang selesai dengan acara mencuci piring kemudian pergi ke kamarnya. Disana ia melihat Baekhyun yang telah tertidur. Mengabaikan itu, ia masuk ke kamar mandi dan mulai menyalakan shower. Air panas yang keluar seperti terapi untuk tubuhnya. Kepalanya yang berdenyut nyeri sedikit berkurang dengan itu, begitupun lehernya yang kaku. Setelah selesai, ia keluar dan segera mencari piyama yang nyaman untuk kemudian naik ke atas ranjang.

Baekhyun yang merasakan pergerakan disebelahnya terbangun dan mendapati Chanyeol duduk disampingnya. "Chanyeol."

"Sayang, apa aku membangunkanmu?" Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun dan berbaring disebelahnya, satu tangannya digunakan untuk menumpu kepalanya sendiri sedang yang satunya ia gunakan untuk membelai kepala Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, ia tidak ingin membuat Chanyeol merasa bersalah. "Apa Jackson mengatakan sesuatu tadi?"

"Jackson bilang Jesper memukulnya karena Jackson menghabiskan jeli di kulkas. Kemudian ia tidak sengaja mendorong Jesper hingga jatuh."

Baekhyun mendesah. "Ini salahku Yeol. Harusnya aku tidak bilang pada Jesper bahwa Jackson yang memakannya."

"Tidak Baekhyunie. Yang kau lakukan itu benar, anak-anak harus belajar berbagi dengan saudaranya sendiri."

Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Chanyeol yang ada disekitar kepalanya dan menembawanya untuk dikecup kemudian. "Terima kasih Yeol."

"Aku yang harus berterima kasih, kau ibu dan istri yang baik untuk kami." Chanyeol tersenyum pada Baekhyun. Hanya dengan melihat tatapan Chanyeol, Baekhyun tau bahwa suaminya bersungguh-sungguh.

"Yeol, sepertinya kita harus membawa Jackson ke dokter. Aku khawatir karena demamnya belum hilang."

"Aku akan menemani kalian besok. Kita juga harus memeriksakan kepala Jes, " tangan Chanyeol merambat ke perut datar Baekhyun, "dan adik bayi."

Baekhyun tersenyum dan dihadiahi sebuah kecupan ringan pada bibir mungilnya. Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan diri setiap melihat suaminya yang cantik. Sudah tidak terhitung berapa kali Chanyeol bersyukur akan Baekhyun yang ada di hidupnya. Lelaki mungil yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya sejak sekolah menengah atas ini sangat berharga untuk Chanyeol. Bahkan saat sudah menikah, rasa sayang Chanyeol pada Baekhyun semakin bertambah. Itu karena Baekhyun dengan sukarela ingin merawat keluarga kecil mereka dengan tangannya sendiri. Ia menolak saat Chanyeol akan mencari asisten rumah tangga untuk mereka. Namun karena Chanyeol tidak ingin membuat Baekhyun merasa kelelahan, Chanyeol membuat kesepakatan dengan Baekhyun untuk membiarkan asisten rumah tangga membersihkan rumah dan mengurus pakaian kotor, itupun ia hanya akan datang dua hari sekali. Dan Baekhyun tidak bisa membantah perintah Chanyeol.

"Apa hari ini adik bayi nakal?"

Baekhyun menggeleng lucu, "Adik bayi sangat penurut. Ia tidak memuntahkan sarapannya tadi."

"Itu terdengar baik. Tapi, kau jangan memaksakan diri Baek. Kehamilan muda selalu lebih rentan."

"Tentu saja Yeol. Aku akan menjaga diriku sendiri."

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun pada pelukannya. Ia tenggelamkan kepala Baekhyun pada dadanya dan mengelus punggungnya pelan.

"Yeol, apa kau mau ku pijat?"

"Tidak perlu Baek, badanku tidak begitu lelah. Lebih baik kita tidur."

"Bukan badanmu Yeol." Baekhyun membawa tangannya pada sesuatu dibawah sana dan Chanyeol seketika menahan napasnya. "Tapi adik kecil ini, apa tidak butuh dipijat?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Haloo

Sebelumnya Jun berterima kasih untuk review dan dukungannya. Awalnya Jun bikin oneshot ini karena iseng dan sekedar menyalurkan hobi. Tapi berkat kalian Jun semangat buat bikin story tentang Chanbaek.

Oh ya, Jun baru publish FF baru judulnya **Celebrity Scandal**

Yuk, buruan di cek.

.

.

Thank you :*


End file.
